The Agent and the Arrow
by jacob.stone.39
Summary: Follow Casperisky Coulson on his journey as he helps friends find love , friendship and confidence and as he learns about love, comfort, and sorrow. Read as he uncovers mysteries in an alternate universe of Panem. This is rated T but will change later and I will worn you when. Pretty Little Liar and Divergent fans will love this around the third chapter when I really bring them in.


**I own absolutely nothing all rights go to Suzanne Collins (Hunger Games Characters) Marvel Comics (Agents of SHIELD) and Sara Shepard (Pretty Little Liars) I only own Casperisky, Justine, Maxine, Bruce and the storyline.**

**Ch. 1 First Day Back**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! My hand searched for the snooze button on the alarm. Beep! Beep! Beep! It continued as usual. "JUSTINE," I yelled. I heard her fall up the stairs and curse a few words.

"What?" She asked as she walked into my room. I rolled over to face her then moved my legs over the edge. I motioned to the alarm that was still ringing as I got up. "Oh," she said sheepishly walking toward the alarm. I walked into my bathroom and got ready for the day.

I know you're probably wondering about what my name is as your reading. My name is Casperisky. I'm 6 feet 2 inches; I have shaggy black hair and a toned body from playing lacrosse. I still have the scar from when my dad shot me. It hurts every now and then since the doctors couldn't reach that particular part of my body without killing me. I sighed getting in the shower and wondering who all id see today.

When I was done with my shower I combed my wet hair so when it dried it would look a little shaggy but straight. I picked out a black dress shirt with an orange tie, black slacks and black dress shoes. It matched what Justine was wearing. _Damn it didn't want to match her oh well._

I went down the stairs to find Justine eating a muffin and holding out one for me.

"Thanks," I said getting my facial expressions ready for school.

"So what's the expression today mean-mugging? Bitch can't handle me? Move the fuck out my way or is it going to be I'm an open book?" She asked as our mother walked down the stairs.

"You should go for smiling today dear," my mother said. We heard the front door open and saw Phil and Skye walk through the door. "Hey honey how are you? How was your trip?" My mother asked hugging Skye and kissing Phil.

Phil is not biologically my father nor is he Justine's but he is the adoptive father of Skye.

"So Casp what's the look for the day?" Phil asked giving me an amused smile.

"Um…. Hi I'm not a rapist I just like smiling." They all gave me an amused smirk. "I'm kidding. Its 'I'm a jock but very nice.'"

"I like it," Skye said with a smirk," so single, taken, or it's complicated?"

"Um, taken you up for a little bit of roleplaying?"

"Sure why not, wait why," Skye asked doing a double take.

"Glimmer is always asking me out," I said with a shrug.

"Oh, okay. Well in that case let's make you look sexy with some arm candy," Skye said heading upstairs to take a quick shower and change into something better. When she came down she was wearing a light red dress shirt, black slacks, and red Nike high tops. She grabbed a muffin before heading to the door. "Hey pretty boy close your mouth and come on."

"Right, see you guys later," I said looking to Justine who simply shrugged. We walked to the garage where Justine opened the door to get the bikes. Skye and I were the first to take off down the road only stopping at a stop sign to wait for Justine. Once she had caught up we took off again. It takes us fifteen minutes to get to school if we walk, ten when we drive the bikes with traffic, and five when there is no traffic. The students that were there already watched as we entered the parking lot. I was the first to take off my helmet and then Justine and Skye took theirs off in unison. We got off the bikes together before looking for Finnicks truck.

Finnick is Justine's best friend. They've been friends since they met at the beach when she we were five. Finnick has blonde hair and a toned body from swimming and playing lacrosse. He loves sweets like any kind of sweets and secrets. He's one of the few guys at school who can get a girl just by opening his car door.

"Skye good to see you," he said as we walked over to him.

"Same to you merman. So how was your summer," Skye asked leaning on Finnicks truck.

"Excellent what about yours." He asked opening a pack of M&Ms and popping one in his mouth. We all shrugged. "So are you playing arm candy today," he looks over at me then back at Skye.

"Yes, yes I am," Skye said as the first bell rang. Skye took my arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

Finnick looked over at Justine then to Skye and I. Glimmer came over to our group as we walked to our lockers. I saw Cashmere talking to her brother Gloss and Enoboria. I noticed two people from my locker area, Cato and Jemma.

"Oh, Casperisky how lovely to see you. Skye," Jemma says with a simple nod and a small smile.

"Jemma. Hey um what's your first period class," Skye asked looking at Jemma then to Cato, Finnick and Justine.

"Spanish, Math III, English II, third lunch and PE last," Jemma said.

"Latin, Biology, English II, third lunch and PE last," Cato said smirking evilly.

"English II, um, Math III, Biology, third lunch and PE last," I said.

"Spanish, Math III, English II, third lunch and PE last," Finnick stated with a proud smile.

"Me and Finnick have the same classes," Justine said when we turned to look at her. "What about you Skye?"

"Computers, Math III, English II, third lunch and PE." I sighed knowing the first semester would be a living hell for her. I wondered about whom I would be in my classes only to be snapped out of my thoughts by Enoboria.

"So Cashmere wants to know if you're going to do lacrosse try-outs on Saturday or next Friday," she asked with an amused smile.

"Next Saturday so everyone can get into the routine of school." I could see a small smile coming to her lips from my statement of defiance.

"Do you think defining your crush is going to work," she said chuckling.

"You're what?" Skye asked doing a double take.

"Skye please, I know your just arm candy," Enoboria said smirking at me. "Glimmer again? You know you could have told Johanna right? Shed put Glimmer to rest for you."

"Johanna isn't really my type," I said looking down the hallway to see Leo walking with some new girl. "Who's that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Katniss Everdeen. She's from the 12th tribe her father was a miner-"Simmons was saying before I interrupted.

"Was?" I asked looking to Simmons then back to the girl called Katniss.

"He died a few years ago in a mining accident. She moved her with her cousin Gale," Simmons finished. She turned to look at Katniss then to me and then Skye who was also starting to stare. "She has lovely hair I wonder what it is she uses," Simmons thought aloud.

Just then Cashmere and Gloss walked towards us.

"Fawning over the new girl I see," Cashmere said walking past us. "Not that she's not pretty. She has a beautiful skin tone."

"And hair," Simmons added.

"And those green eyes," Enoboria stated.

And body. She looks like a softball player maybe even track," I said thinking over certain body types and sports.

"She was actually on a softball team in middle school. Apparently she plays lacrosse for the Tracker Jackers. She's incredible on and off the field straight A student and point guard," Skye said looking up from her tablet.

"Nerdy much," Cashmere asked smirking.

"Bitchy much," Skye asked grinning.

"Touché," Cashmere smiled evilly at Skye. After their smirk off they turned to look at me. "You done staring at the new girl 'cause we got a class to get to."

I gave her a simple nod before following her down the hall to English II.

"So are we holding try-outs on next Friday or this Saturday?"

"Next Saturday," I said smirking happily.

"I'm sorry what," she asked looking over at me. "Of the two days I gave you to choose from you say one that isn't on the list." I turned to look at her, anger flashed through her eyes like a volcano erupting.

"I just wanted everyone to get settled before we do anything," I said smiling softly at her and giving her a small nudge. I was surprised to see the new girl already seated, talking to Leo. Poor girl probably wondering what he's talking about.

"Hey Fitz you trying out for the team this year," Eric asked. "Going for bench warmer this again?"

"Mattheson shut that up or you'll be a bench warmer," Cashmere said giving him her famous evil smirk.

"So Fitz will you be trying out," I asked putting my books beside his on the desk.

"No, I'm tired of being on the bench. I'm not as good as you or Eric or even Cashmere," He said looking at me with anger then sadness.

"You don't have to be," I whispered, "my offer still stands."

He gave me a short nod and then sat down next to Katniss just as Mr. Abernathy came in. We were told to introduce ourselves and tell the class what we do for a living and our faction. Fitz went first.

"My name is Leo Fitz, um I'm a scientist, I live in Erudite and I'm apart of the 3rd tribe," Leo stated proudly.

"Hi, I'm Cashmere Silverback. I'm a ring artist. I live in Amity and I'm apart of the 1st tribe." She looked at Eric and kicked his chair.

"My names Eric Mattheson. I'm a blacksmith, from Dauntless and apart of the 2nd tribe." When Eric finished he looked to Katniss and gave her a seductive wink.

"Hello I'm Katniss Everdeen. I'm a business manager, from Abnegation and I'm apart of the 12th tribe." I could see the smirk on Eric's face so, I decided to go next.

I stood up never taking my eyes off of Eric. Once I was up I looked at Katniss. "Hi I'm Casperisky Coulson. I'm a special agent from Dauntless and I'm a part of the 2nd tribe," I said. Once I sat down a boy named Lieth went followed by a girl named Maxine.

Maxine is a personal friend of mine. She's dating some douchebag named Bruce. She's apart of the lacrosse team, one of the best defenders we have. She's a part of Erudite and the 4th tribe. Bruce on the other hand is Dauntless and the 7th tribe; he's highly arrogant and very rude. She plans on breaking up with him not sure when though. I heard that she liked or still likes Skye. So since Skye is just my eye candy I can plan on setting them up.

The bell for our next period rang, Cashmere stood with Leo and Katniss while Maxine stood by me while I got my stuff.

"So who has Math III next," Cashmere asked. All of us raised our hands. "Great well I will see you guys there come on Leo."

"Eric will you walk with me," Maxine asked looking at me then at Eric. "See you later Cas."

"So Katniss will you do the honors of walking with me," I asked smiling at her. She laughed and gave me a small nod.

"Yeah, I guess I could," She said smiling. As we walked down the hallway we held a small conversation about clubs, sports and jobs.

"So do you like going into the woods," I asked. When we walked through the door I saw Maxine having a heated conversation with Eric. When I looked a little further I found Finnick talking with Johanna and Cashmere.

"Yeah, sometimes when I need to clear my head," She said walking over to an empty desk. She turned her attention to what I was looking at. Leo had gone over to Maxine and Eric and was trying to calm her down. "Are they okay?"

"I don't know," Johanna and Cashmere went over just in time to grab Maxine before she tackled him. That's when I noticed she wasn't going to tackle Eric but Bruce.

"You're an ass you know that Bruce. You come up with some dumb accusation as to why I broke up with you and then you call me a dyke? You don't even know if I am or not," she yelled.

"Oh, really? So you don't like Skye? Or was it Clove? No, Enoboria right," Bruce said smirking. Cashmere and Johanna let her go knowing that her anger was sky high now.


End file.
